Kyou Mei
Kyou Mei is a member of the Kyou tribe, who serves to bring informations about the outside world. She is the current leader of the informants group. Appearance She is quite tall, and has long, bright colored hair, unlike other members of her tribe. Next to her left eye, Mei has a scar, acquired during the days she was being hunted by her own kin. Personality In her youth, she was cocky and believed herself to be unrivaled in strength as a candidate for the ritual. However, upon seeing the other tribes' candidates, she became scared and fled; showing a lack of courage or sense of resolve. She also displayed a feral sense of self preservation; slaughtering the pursuers from her tribe with abandon. This along with being called a disgrace by her pursuers after they gave her amnesty in exchange for being an informant left her with a jaded and self deprecating personality when discussing her ties to the tribe. On the other hand, she was also very empathetic as seen with her agreement to help Kyou Kai avenge Kyou Mei, who she helped raise as an infant. She was also sympathetic as she agreed to help hide Yuu Ren's death to delay the ritual per Kyou Kai's request and was touched when Kyou Kai envied and respected her for living as a wife and mother outside of her duties as an informant. History When Kyou Mei was fifteen years old, she believed herself to be unrivaled in strength. But as the representatives from the other tribes continued to show up one after another, she realized just how low she actually ranked amongst them. The night before the ceremony, while feeling she had no chance of winning, she ran away. When pursuers came after her, while she not being right in the head, she killed seven of the eight. The eighth made her an offer, she could live as long as she dedicated the rest of her life to working for the Kyou Tribe, and never came back to the village. They made her the offer because they had already lost seven skilled members, and it wasn't worth dragging it out, and if they wanted to keep it up they'd have to start asking te other tribes for help. She later, became the leader of the informant group. Somewhere along the line she married and had two children in Qin. Story Kyou Kai's Revenge Arc Mei met Kyou Kai in a place called Roubi in the state of Zhao. She told her that the base of operations of the current Shiyuu, Yuu Ren, was at Mount Rou, but warned her about Yuu Ren's use of dirty tricks and enormous strength. Kyou Kai assured her saying that, had she participated, there was no way Yuu Ren would have became Shiyuu. Kyou Mei wished her good luck,as she also wanted revenge for Kyou Shou, since she was still in the village when she was born. Fearing for Kyou Kai's life, Mei followed her in the forest and arrived at the scene when Kai was already beaten up badly. Seeing her entering a deep dance, Mei feared that Kai would not be able to return to the conscious world and kept calling her name in a desperate attempt to wake her up. At the moment Kyou Kai killed Yuu Ren the remaining members of the Yuu tribe attempted to come to her aid but was cut down by Kyou Mei. She then assisted Kyou Kai in leaving the areas to escape any possible pursuers. Kyou Kai asked her to hide Yuu Ren's body and let the word spread that she wasn't able to kill Yuu Ren whose whereabouts are now unknown. This was to prevent the clan from performing another ritual immediately. Abilities While professing that she was not very highly ranked in her generations' list of candidates for the ritual, she was still skilled enough to be chosen as the Kyou tribe's representative for the ritual. She also managed to slay seven of the hunters sent from her tribe to kill her on her own. Even after aging and switching from an active role to a more passive role as an informant, she was still skilled enough to take down multiple Yuu tribe members who were in league with Yuu Ren before they could even sense her presence. Gallery Manga Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Clan Shiyuu Category:Assassins Category:Sword Users